1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to table covers or tablecloths and more particularly to table covers for outdoor use where environmental conditions require protective covering. The new device provides a cover for a table as well as a cover to protect the table contents from inclement weather or pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablecloths or table covers have long been in use for both indoor and outdoor dining. Such use is traditionally for both decoration and to protect the table. In addition, when used outdoors the table cover may serve to cover a table surface which is dirty or in some manner damaged. In this use the table cover serves to provide a clean eating surface.
Combination table covers and carry bags are also known in the art as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,812. In this case the device serves as a table cover and carry bag for elements desired for camping or picnicking. While the table cover includes organizing pockets for dishes and utensils, it has no provision for protection of table contents in the outdoor environment.
The present invention provides a tablecloth for the table surface as well as a protective cover to protect the items placed on the table cover when not in use. Pockets for storage of items may also be attached to the table cover. When used outdoor the invention may be used to cover a table and have meal items and utensils placed thereon. The protective cover may be used to cover the table contents to protect them from the environment. When it is desired to use the table the protective cover is simply removed and stored.